


Lap

by SuggestiveScribe



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping, studying, and the gentle slide of fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lap

Haru could feel himself nodding off.

Practice had been hard on him this week and his body ached for rest. Makoto's eyes were still scanning his textbook, occasionally hopping over to his notebook so he could scribble something between faint blue lines. His green eyes were partially obstructed by the glare of the light against his glasses, but Haru could plainly see that he was very focused and very not ready for bed.

In the time it took for Haru's eyes to blink, weighted and slow with drowsiness, Makoto's eyes were on him. Haru blinked quicker upon realizing this, which was his only showcase for being startled.

Makoto's lips warmed into an easy smile, his voice soft, "Are you ready for bed? I'm sorry, I just want to finish this lesson. I can get out the guest futon for you, or you can take the bed, I don't mind."

Haru shook his head, "No, it's fine."

Makoto shifted his body to look more squarely at Haru, "Are you sure? It's no problem. I don't know how much later I'll be..."

"It's fine."

Makoto blinked and then smiled again, "Okay then. Let me know if you change your mind."

With that Makoto turned his attention back to his schoolwork. Haru blinked at him, eyes catching at his broad shoulders. Haru was impossibly tired, but something about Makoto's warm presence here made him not want to be alone in the bedroom.

Haru decided that his signature nonchalance would be his key-- his weapon.

Haru yawned into his hand, eyes squinting hard and pleading to just stay shut. Then he slid his legs out from under him, shifted his body to the side while leaning down on his left elbow, and gently tucked his head under Makoto's arm and rest it on his lap.

He felt Makoto stop writing, and his body became oddly still.

"Uhm, Haru," Makoto said with what sounded almost like nervousness behind his voice, "Are you sure that's okay?"

"Yes."

"Well I-- you can sleep in the--"

"It's cold in there. It's warm here," it sounded logical, and was only half a lie.

"A-ah," Makoto responded, his syllable catching slightly high in his throat.

Haru could feel a furious blush moving across his cheeks, but he forced his voice out level, "Is this not okay?"

"No no!" Makoto said, his lap jumping slightly, probably from flailing hands that Haru couldn't see. He continued in a rush, "It's not that. This is fine," Then, slower and more deliberate, "I just wanted to make sure... you... were okay here?" his voice lilted in the middle of the sentence and just kept climbing until the end.

Haru wondered if Makoto could sense him purse his lips, "I laid here didn't I?"

Makoto let out a sort of sigh-laugh at himself, "You're right. I suppose you're right."

Haru closed his eyes once he heard Makoto put his pen back to paper. He immediately felt his body lull into heaviness. His breath came easy, the warmth and familiar scent of Makoto helping his mind relax and fall into slurring non-thoughts. He couldn't have been conscious long, because he couldn't remember a single thought that slid through his head before he was fast asleep.

He wasn't entirely sure what woke him. There was a sort of click and then the slow drag of consciousness forced his eyes to open. He realized after he was capable of thought again that Makoto had dropped his pen against the table, mumbling to himself as he scrambled to pick it up before it rolled off the surface.

He captured the pen apparently, but now that Haru was pulled back into semi-alertness he was aware of something new, and that was the fingers of Makoto's left hand sliding through his hair.

Haru was a little startled, albeit he didn't move or even change his breathing. He blinked away the fogginess of his sleep riddled mind and concentrated on the gentle push of fingers through hair. It seemed almost entirely absentminded. He could still hear Makoto's pen against paper, feel the slight movement in his body when he adjusted his arm or turned a page. But the soft slide of his fingers across Haru's scalp never paused. 

It was comforting, and it was relaxing, and it felt _good_.

Haru tried not to be obvious about the deep breath that left his chest or the small satisfied inhale that sped down his throat as Makoto's fingers lightly brushed the skin at the nape of his neck. Haru secretly wanted to lock away this sensation forever. He wanted to be able to fall asleep this way every night, the reassuring touch of his best friend easing his heart into a gentle rhythm.

Haru felt himself blush, but didn't bother to care.

He was falling asleep again, could feel the black behind his eyes saturating his thoughts as his body begged for more sleep. Then Makoto combed his bangs off his forehead, fingertips lightly dragging across the front of his scalp.

Without thinking and without intention, Haru's hand tenderly tugged at the fabric of Makoto's pant leg where it rested, and a small satisfied hum vibrated off his lips.

Makoto stopped just as suddenly as Haru's eyes shot open. _Oops_.

There was a tense moment. Then Makoto's voice said, almost too quietly, "I didn't know you were awake." It was almost as if he was hoping he was wrong and didn't want to wake Haru if such was the case.

Haru contemplated not answering. Was Makoto looking down? Could he see that his eyes were open? Would he sense it even if he wasn't? Finally, because Haru trusted in Makoto's instinct to know he was awake, Haru managed, "I... just for a little bit."

"Ah," Makoto sighed. Haru could feel his shoulders weigh heavy and his spine curve slightly.

Haru blinked, displeased with Makoto's displeasure. "I..." Haru felt Makoto's spine straighten again and now he knew, now he could _feel_ Makoto's eyes on the side of his face, "It's not like I disliked it or anything." Haru felt Makoto take a deep inhale, but he couldn't quite judge the emotion behind it. But Makoto's hand was still stalled out in Haru's hair, so Haru eventually found it within himself to speak again. He closed his eyes from the gaze that was definitely still on his face, "Please continue. If that's okay."

Haru could actually hear Makoto's lips split into a smile. His hand resumed running through his bangs and then came back to slip through a new section of locks. "Mm," he hummed. His voice was soft and overly sweet, "Okay, Haru."

Once Makoto had resumed his petting and scribbling, Haru might have felt the pull of a very small smile. Makoto's fingers continued carding through Haru's hair, fingers twirling and sliding and sending small tingles down Haru's spine. Haru did his best to fully enjoy every soft stroke and sensation until exhaustion eventually pulled him down into unconsciousness once again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/


End file.
